Etanimret
'March 1st 2018: '''I recently got Roblox from the app store I was so excited it play roblox for the first time. So I asked my dad if he could create my Roblox account and i asked him ''”can you call my account me jacobthelegend789 please” and he did he created the account and I was so excited. Then I played some games for a while like '''Jailbreak '''and '''Adopt me '''but then I noticed something really strange a guy called '''Etanimret '''followed me. I didn’t understand the name but what I knew that his name was '''Terminate '''backwards he was following everywhere I go and then he finally stopped then the game crashed. I loaded back in Roblox and for some reason he was in my friend‘s list. He didn’t actually friend requested me but I thought how he friended me on Roblox. I then created my avatar and after that he said this “hi” I was stunned as he actually replied. I then said “Go away please I do not want you in my friend’s list” he then replied “why aren’t you treating me nicely we have feelings to you know“ I was silent for a while until I unfriended him he just comes back and said “why do you want to unfriend me” then i was finally able to unfriend him and then played ”ObliviousHd’s roleplay area I played for a hour and a half until I was greeted with Etanimret again everything was black and the music was distorted. He then said “You Will Be Deleted One Day” in red text I tried to go out but then the game crashed. I logged back into roblox and my avatar was not there I then went into a game that i thought my avatar would get back to normal but I was wrong. It teleported me to a game that said DEATH PLACE and when I joined my avatar was not there. Then Etanimret joined he walked to the camera and said “I can see you in real life” and I was like “what?” He then said “oh your avatar is coming don't worry he will be here any minute." And then my avatar came out of the sky and I was pleased that I saw him again but when i looked at him I was shocked. He was extremely pale he had blood shot eyes and his clothes was all covered in blood. My avatar then whispered “oh god help me” and worst of all he was crying. I then replied “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM” he then replied “oh really you haven’t saw the best part yet” he then got a axe and walked to my avatar. I then replied “GET AWAY FROM HIM” he then pushed my avatar resulting him crying even more. He then got his foot and got on my avatar restraining him. My avatar kicked and squealed but his attempts failed. Etanimret then lifted the axe then chopping my avatar’s legs off. My avatar was crying blood as his legs got chopped off. Etanimret then lifted the axe again to chop my avatar’s neck off decapitating him. I was crying after that then Eranimret then said now do you know why you never unfriend people. next up was the scariest thing I ever saw He I looking at me his eyes had deep dark holes with a smile and a white background. Distorted and loud music played. I was so scared that I ran out of the room to run to my dad which he was on the phone. Told him what happened and when he looked at my iPad i was surprised that my iPad was back to normal. I had nightmares from this. One dream I was playing roblox then Etanimert bashed down the door and chopping my head off. The End.